This Is the Way You Left Me: No Happy Ending
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: She promised to love him forever... and she meant it. What follows is a love story that takes romance to a whole new level... and brings new meaning to the phrase 'until death do us part.' Formerly titled Romance Is Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Is Dead**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Summary: She promised to love him forever... and she meant it. What follows is a love story that takes romance to a whole new level... and brings new meaning to the phrase 'until death do us part.' Title WILL change.**

"Tell me you love me. Come on, tell me you love me."

He rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"Come on, Yero, please. I say it to you all the time."

"I know you do."

"Then tell me you love me."

He slumped back in his chair, watching the city below, the phone held loosely against his ear. He sighed.

"I told you this morning, love."

"I know."

"And I told you when we left the apartment this morning."

"I know."

"And I told you when I kissed you goodbye an hour ago."

"I know. But _please, Yero_!" She whined. He chuckled softly; he could see her, stamping her feet and pouting like a child. Deciding to end her agony, he interjected,

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, calm. "You know that, Yero?"

"I know."

"Honey, can I call you back? We're-"

"Sure, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Yero."

But he didn't hang up, even when she did. Forty minutes later, when she again picked up, she resumed the conversation, and he let her prattle on, enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Tell your parents that I'm sorry I can't be there, but I've got to get this contract done."

"I will, sweetheart. They'll understand. They wouldn't want you to miss work. Besides, you'll see them when they come up for Lurlinemas."

"I know, I just..."

Something on the television screen in front of him caught his attention, and he leaned forward.

"Yero? Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"F... What... what... plane are you on?"

"Yero, sweetheart, you're worrying me."

"What plane are you on, Fae?"

"Um... two four eight three. Why?"

"No reason..." He replied, shaking his head, but never taking his eyes off the screen. Something about faulty engines and the list of flights canceled.

2483 was on the list.

And it had already taken off.

Suddenly, the screen flashed to the reporter issuing the story; she stood in front of the terminal, with the plane in view in the background.

"I love you, Yero."

There, on the screen, was the plane she was on, one minute in the air, and the next crashing on the terminal and bursting into flames.

"FAE!"

_I love you, Yero. _

As the report flashed across the screen, the last words his wife had spoken to him rang loud and clear in his head, even as his heart plummeted to his knees and he grabbed his coat, on his way to the scene of the accident.

But it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 and lizziemagic for reviewing 1.**

It was chaos.

Crowded, intense, burning.

Flames, twenty feet high, burned bright and hard, showing no sign of stopping or being contained. Try as they might, the firemen couldn't contain it, and soon, were ordered to back away. The ground rumbled beneath their feet, and suddenly, everyone was ordered to duck; the engines exploded, sending debris flying in all directions. When they all returned to their feet, all they saw was the wreckage of the plane, plumes of thick, black smoke rising into the air.

His heart stopped, as he realized that no one- not a crew member, not a passenger, no one- was going to come out alive.

He crumpled to the ground, as the sight of what was now his beloved wife's deathbed, continued to burn in front of him.

How long he stayed there, he didn't know, but eventually, the flames were put out, and the witnesses taken into the airport, out of the now pouring rain.

"Sir. Sir-" Slowly, he turned to look at one of the attendees. "Come inside, there's nothing you can do."

She was pretty. with long black hair and dark brown eyes, like his Fae-

Fae, who had laid in bed with him for an hour that morning, in nothing but a sheet and her wedding ring.

Fae, who had cornered him in the shower, who had delayed as long as she could, the drive to the airport with kisses, caresses, sex.

Fae, who had followed him to his office two hours before she had to catch her flight, so that she could make love on the rug in front of the fireplace, and then straddle him at his desk, and beg him to come with her.

Fae, who had asked him to stop at the coffeeshop, just so she could delay leaving him.

Fae, who had climbed into his lap and straddled him in the car, kissing him and running her hands over his chest; a last, lingering kiss, a means of stalling the inevitable flight and seperation from her husband.

Fae, who had called him and begged him to say those three little words as the plane took off...

Those three little words...

_I love you._

Fae, his beautiful Fae, who was now trapped beneath the burning rubble of the plane; who, along with the other passengers and crew, was a victim in a senseless tragedy. His Fae...

"Fae."

"What? I'm sorry, sir, I didn't hear you-"

"My wife was on that plane." He whispered, climbing to his feet and slowly making his way into the airport. One final glance back at the smouldering ruins, and he immediately felt blame and guilt wash over him for making sure she was on time for her flight.

If only he'd let her dawdle... if only he'd stopped at the bakery like she'd asked... if only he hadn't pushed her away and climbed out of the car... if only... if only... _IF ONLY_...

Once he made it into the airport, he collapsed in one of the chairs near the terminal, too focused on his own tragedy to realize that he wasn't the only person who had lost a loved one.

"Who?"

"... I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking up. An older woman sat next to him, her husband was several feet away, talking on a cell phone.

"Who did you lose?" She asked. When he didn't respond, she said, "My grandkids were on that flight. They were going back to Munchkinland... the oldest was fifteen, and the youngest was seven."

"I... I'm sorry..." He whispered. The older woman smiled sadly.

"Who did you lose, young man?" He took a deep breath.

"M... my wife." He choked out, his throat constricting with tears. "We... we were only married three years... She was going down to see her parents in Nest Hardings..."

He looked up when the woman patted his hand, and reached up to wipe the tears away when her husband, who had come back and heard the whole conversation, said, "What was her name?"

"E... Elphaba." He choked out.

Six hours later, he returned home, to an empty apartment. Traces of his wife remained, reminding him of the horror he'd just witnessed, and the hell he'd just been released from.

Their wedding photo... a book on the coffee table...

Slowly, he moved through the apartment, turning on the television, only to find the accident already headlining.

"'... United Flight 2483 crashed on the tar mat late this afternoon, before bursting into flames. Reports say that the crash was caused by faulty engines. Unfortunately, all eight hundred aboard perished..."

A list of the victims was shown, each including a photo next to their name and age. He watched for several minutes, finally seeing his wife.

She was beautiful, her long raven hair tumbling over her shoulder, dark eyes alight. Her harlequin green skin only increased her beauty.

Elphaba Tiggular

Age: 21

His eyes welled with tears, and he turned from the screen, slowly making his way to their bedroom. The bed was a mess, he could see her there, evidence of their married life everywhere.

There was still an indent on her pillow from that morning... her jeans from the night before lay discarded on her side of the bed... a bra was looped over the knob of the bathroom door...

As he settled on the edge of the bed, the scent of her pomegranate shampoo still lingered. He closed his eyes and lay down; in his mind's eye, he could see her, clear as day...

She was nude, her long raven hair covering her breasts, and she scooted closer, lacing their fingers. She smiled at him, soft, loving.

_I'm right here, Yero. I'll never leave you._

But when he opened his eyes, he realized he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: HIGH M! And it's only the third chapter (that's got to be a record for me)**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 and gagakid for reviewing 2.**

The first day after the accident found Fiyero trying hard to get on without his wife by his side. He awoke at six, and after forcing himself to get out of bed, slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. As he stood surrounded by steam, he didn't think, so he didn't hear the shower door open, didn't notice the person shut the door.

Until their hands traveled around his waist and up his chest.

He jumped and turned, finding himself alone.

After several moments, he returned to washing his hair, but again felt hands on his skin- traveling along his waist, over his chest, down his thighs. He closed his eyes, letting the familiar embrace take hold, and slowly, he leaned his head back, accepting it.

"What?"

_Nothing. It's just..._

"Just what?"

_It's just nice... to see you so relaxed after a long day._

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had."

She moved around to face him, taking his face in her hands and cocking her head to the side.

_Tell me about it, love._

"I..." He choked up, but seemed to calm down when he looked into her eyes. "I lost you. You were killed in a plane crash at Emerald International Airport. The... the engines were faulty, and the plane crashed on the tarmat before exploding. Everyone on board was killed. Including you."

She raised an eyebrow.

_Well that is a bad day, now isn't it?_

He nodded. After a moment, she pulled him to her, pressing his head to her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his back as the water rained over them.

_Just relax, sweetheart. It's okay, it was all a dream. It wasn't real, just a nightmare. That's all it was. A nightmare._

He sighed, wrapping his arms tight around her, relishing the feel of his wife near him.

She had survived the crash. She'd survived and was _here_, in his arms, safe and sound in their home, with _him_.

Whole, alive, real.

Moments passed as they stood in the shower, before he pulled away and really looked at her. She smiled at him, soft and loving. Her features were intact, from her enchanting brown eyes to her slender nose- she looked perfect. Except...

His eyes moved to a scar on her forehead, near her temple.

It was jagged, red, tender.

Gently, he reached up and traced it with the tip of a finger; she winced, and he glanced quickly at her eyes. "I'm sorry." When he returned his gaze to the scar, it was bleeding.

Blood; sticky, metallic, red blood spilled from the wound, sliding down her forehead and cheek, sticking to her eyelid and coating her lashes. It dripped onto her breast, leaving a streak of red.

When he pulled his fingers away, they were coated in blood; he met her eyes, and she smiled softly, before licking her lips and leaning close. Gently, she kissed her blood off his fingers, locking eyes with him in the process. It didn't disturb her that she was sucking on her own blood, in fact, it seemed... normal to her. Like she'd done this everytime she'd gotten hurt.

When she finished, she straightened, looked into his face, and then leaned close, capturing his lips in a kiss.

It was soft, gentle, like her kisses always were in the beginning. But soon, it got harder, more violent, until she'd pushed him against the wall and pinned him there, her arms around his neck and her nude body pressed against his. The feel of her wet skin against his caused his heart to race, whether from desire or sheer relief that his beloved bride was alive and in his arms again, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that to feel her body against his, to taste her again, to smell her, caused the pain he'd suffered in the last eighteen hours to disipate like the steam surrounding them.

He broke the kiss several times, to make sure she was there, before returning his lips to hers. They deepened the kiss, and she pressed her body closer, until they were only seperated by skin. He let his hands roam over the soft, velvet skin; tangle in the silky wet raven trendils, and trace patterns on the harlequin green of her back. Her hands tangled in his hair as her lips moved from his to his neck, finding the tender spot beneath his ear and tickling it with her tongue in a way that drove him up a wall.

A low moan escaped his throat as he tilted his head back, and she couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She moved closer, pressing harder against him, until their skin seemed to fuse. His hands moved around her waist, squeezing her buttocks gently, and eliciting a giggle from her soft green lips. She looked up at him, and after searching his face for several moments, kissed him, gently nipping on his lower lip and pulling. It was a gesture, a love bite, one of many they gave each other in the course of a day.

It was their way of showing affection. Most couples held hands; they gave each other love bites. As Fiyero's friend Avaric once said, "Go figure."

When she pulled away, all she could do was stare at him, before kissing him gently.

_I love you, Yero._

"I love you, Fae."

The cold water hit his back with the force of hail, and he jumped, backing away from the wall. Quickly, he turned the shower off, opened the door, grabbed his robe, and stepped into the bathroom. "Fae?"

It was silent. She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 2 and 3.**

The steam from the coffee rose into the air, wafting under his nose, reminding him of earlier in the shower. It had been so real. _She_ had been so real...

A knock at the door brought him from his fantasy of the fantasy in the shower, and he set the coffee pot down, before going to the front door. Opening it, he poked his head out, to see a petite blonde with Avaric.

"Hi Fiyero."

He forced a smile, before backing up and opening the door, inviting them in.

"We're so sorry, Yero."

"Thanks Glinda." Fiyero said, letting the blonde wrap him in a hug. Tears welled in her blue eyes, and she took a seat on the sofa as her husband gave his childhood friend a hug.

"How you doing?" Avaric asked, staring into his best friend's eyes. Fiyero sighed.

"As good as I can be, considering the circumstances." He replied. As he returned to the kitchen and poured three more cups, Glinda turned on the television; more information on the crash was being reported. Avaric, meanwhile, had picked up the paper laying on the table and opened it.

PLANE CRASHES AT EMERALD INTERNATIONAL

Are faulty engines to blame?

Glinda turned to the paper, looking over her husband's shoulder.

UNITED FLIGHT 2483 CRASHES; ALL PERISH

A photograph of the burning plane graced the front page of all sections. The crash was big news, bigger than the current election.

800 DEAD ON 2483

Some victims yet to be claimed

"... according to police, one of the engines on United Flight 2483 had been punctured, and was leaking, when the plane took off. Aware that something was wrong, the pilots tried to land the plane, but ended up crashing into the tarmat below. A current investigation is being conducted..."

Glinda turned back to look at Fiyero. Slowly, she got up and went to him. Stopping on the other side of the counter, she watched him pour the coffee, noticing the four cups. Instantly, her brow furrowed.

"Fiyero... why are you pouring four cups? There's only three of us."

He looked up at her, his thought process broken. It was then that he looked down, noticing the fourth cup, as if for the first time. "Oh... Sorry... I... I just... Fae..." Reaching out and covering his hand with hers, Glinda squeezed, understanding.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. I'm so sorry." He nodded, unable to say anything. Moments passed, before Fiyero, unable to contain his tears anymore, broke down. Glinda went to him, wrapping him in her arms and holding him, letting him cry. Avaric, setting the papers down, joined them, and after several minutes, gently rubbed his friend's back, keeping quiet.

_"She was my wife... she... begged... not to... go... I... for... forced her..."_

"Shh. Shh. You didn't force her, Fiyero." Glinda whispered.

_"My fault..."_

"No it's not, Yero. You didn't- Fiyero, Fiyero _look at me_." Glinda ordered, pulling away and holding his face in her hands. "You did _not_ kill her. You didn't know that the plane would explode. You didn't know that it would crash. It is not your fault Elphie died. _Okay_?" Gently, she wiped the tears away.

"Neither you nor Elphaba knew that the plane would crash. It's not your fault, Fiyero. You didn't force her to get on the plane. You didn't carry her on and strap her into the seat, you drover her there, walked her to the terminal, and kissed her goodbye. You did what any husband would do." Avaric whispered, rubbing his friend's back. Fiyero shook his head, holding tighter to Glinda, who kissed his temple firmly and continued to soothe.

Later, when the three sat around the dining room table, Avaric asked, "Have you claimed her yet?" Fiyero shook his head. "Look, Yero, if you don't claim her, they'll mark her a Jane Doe-"

"I know that, Avaric." Fiyero replied, turning his bloodshot eyes to his best friend. "I just... I can't. Not yet. I can't bear to see her... to see her like this..." He choked back a sob, and took a sip of his coffee.

"She wouldn't mind, Fiyero." Glinda replied. Fiyero shook his head.

"Yes she would. She was modest... always modest. My Fae doesn't... doesn't like being caught unclothed." His friends shared a worried look. After a moment, Glinda reached out for his hand.

"Fiyero, she's dead. She's not going to care about modesty now."

Fiyero shook his head, not wanting to listen. "No. No..." Quickly, Avaric got up, pulled Glinda to her feet, and ushered her into the hall.

"What? Avaric-"

"Play along!"

"But-"

"I'm asking you to humor him, Glinda, please! He just lost his wife!"

"But Avaric-"

"Glinda, please! Elphaba just died. Please, humor Yero. For Elphaba's sake."

The look on his face tugged at the blonde's heartstrings, and she nodded. "For Elphaba's sake." Returning to the dining room, Glinda went to Fiyero, and sat next to him. "Yero, would you go identify Elphie if Avaric and I went with you?" Silence met the request. Glancing at his wife, Avaric said,

"Yero, if you identify Elphaba, you can bring her home and give her a proper burial. She'd be happier with that than with an unmarked grave or a crematory, wouldn't she?"

Eventually, Fiyero nodded. "Will you come with me? Both of you?"

The lost look on his face broke their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

She was pale, her beautiful harlequin green skin drained of its health. Her long raven hair was parted and tucked beneath her body, and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful, asleep. The only indication that she was dead, was the scar on the side of her forehead, near her temple. According to the coroner, when the plane crashed, she'd been thrown forward, and had struck her head against the edge of the windowpane; it had killed her instantly.

"Yes, that's my Fae." Fiyero whispered. Slowly, the coroner covered her back up, before handing back her personal possessions.

"And... Mr. Tiggular, there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, trying hard to hold back the tears. The man sighed.

"Your wife... your wife was pregnant."

"What?" Glinda's mouth dropped, and she looked to Avaric and Fiyero, who took a deep breath. "What do you mean pregnant?" Glinda asked, turning to the doctor.

"She was two weeks. I'm sorry, Mr. Tiggular." Fiyero nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Come on, Glin-"

"But, Avaric..."

"Come on, let's give him some time." Fiyero didn't notice the other three leave the room. Instead, he stared at his wife, comprehending the startling news, and allowing it to mix with his grief. Now, not only grief for the loss of his wife, but for the loss of his unborn child as well. His wife was pregnant, and he'd never known...

But she'd tried to tell him that morning.

When she'd cornered him in the kitchen and dropped hints, he'd been too worried about the engineering contract to even catch them, but now, that she was gone, he found that they all made sense.

How she'd said that she'd missed her period; that she'd been up half the night vomiting, but hadn't wanted to wake him; that she had a sudden craving for peanut butter, pickles and doughnuts; that she was gaining weight...

It all made sense.

And instead of listening, he'd brushed it off, told her she'd be fine if she just took something to settle her stomach, and she'd replied that she couldn't. Why hadn't he seen it? Because he hadn't wanted to.

And now... now his wife and their unborn child were dead.

And it was because of him.

If he'd listened, if he'd let her stay, she'd still be alive- _they'd_ still be alive.

In nine months, they'd have a baby boy or girl to love and raise, and they'd be living in a bigger apartment, with a couple dogs, celebrating their child's first Lurlinemas.

But they would never get that chance.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down, kissed her gently on the lips, and whispered, "I love you, Fae."

Later that afternoon, he sat at the dining room table, looking over his wife's possessions. Glinda and Avaric had bid him goodbye, making him promise to call if he needed them. But right now, he didn't need anything, just his beloved wife, and she was dead.

Scattered on the table were items found on her body; her purse and luggage were kept as evidence in the investigation, and would be returned once the case was closed. Sitting in front of him, was the pair of black onyx dew drop earrings she'd been putting in that morning as they were getting dressed; the charm bracelet he'd given her for their one year anniversary; the Witch's Stone- an ancient pendant, that had been in his family for centuries, that his mother had given to him to give to her the night he proposed; and the wedding ring with the diamonds and sapphires set in it.

All brought back painful memories, and slowly, he picked each one up, fingering it, and remembering the happiness originally associated with each one; not the tragedy.

Eventually, he got up and retired to their bedroom; shutting the door as a means to shut out the world and the harsh reality of his loss. As he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, he found his thoughts drifting back to what the coroner had said. She was pregnant. Memories of the night their child had been concieved flashed in his mind, and he sat up, sitting on the edge and trying desperately to catch his breath.

The pain of realization hit, and he buried his face in his hands to block out the hurt.

But the feel of arms wrapping around him didn't escape him, and he turned, catching sight of green skin. She rocked gently with him, humming softly and laying gentle kisses in his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me, Fae? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He choked out. She didn't respond for several minutes.

_I tried, but you wouldn't listen._

"If I'd known-"

_I gave you hints. You didn't pick up on them._

He shook his head. "I know, Fae, I know! I'm sorry! I'm... sorry..." He broke down then, and turned in her arms. She held him close, rocking gently back and forth, running her fingers through his hair as a means of comfort. "Our baby... our baby..."

_She's okay. She's not suffering._

Slowly, he raised his head to look at her. "She? A girl? We were having... a girl?" She nodded. "But... you were only two weeks... how..."

_I just did. I just knew._

"But-"

_She's not suffering, Yero. Baxi's fine. She's fine, I promise._

"Baxi?"

_Baxiana. For your mother._

He couldn't speak, instead, he let the tears flow, and buried his face in her chest, sobbing and apologizing for forcing her on the flight.

_It wasn't your fault, Yero. You didn't know. No one did._

"But-"

He looked up, finding himself alone. Choking back tears, he curled up under the covers and sobbed.


End file.
